Short-Beaked Echidna
Despite its name, this spine-covered animal has a relatively elongate, slender snout. The spines are usually yellow with black tips but can be entirely yellow, and provide excellent defence against predators. Insulation is provided by a covering of fur between the spines, which ranges in colour from honey to a dark reddish-brown and even black. A number of subspecies of the short-beaked echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) have been described, distinguished by characters of their fur and spines. For example, the fur is thicker and longer in the most southerly subspecies (Tachyglossus aculeatus setosus), which inhabits Tasmania, than those inhabiting warmer areas. This echidna is adapted for very rapid digging, having short limbs and powerful claws, with the hind claws elongated and curved backwards. All short-beaked echidnas possess spurs on their hind feet; however, unlike the platypus (another monotreme), these spurs lack venom. Roles *It played Apple in Australian Animal Universe *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Insectivores Next Door Gallery ShortbeakedEchidna.jpg Echidna, Short-Beaked (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8168.jpg DatK Echidna.png|Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) Antelopes Echidnas Kangaroos Koalas and Pigs.jpg Star_meets_Short-Beaked_Echidna.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) Edward the Echidna.jpeg Bilby Echidnas.png|Bilby (2018) Noah's Ark Echidnas.jpg Mama Mirabelle Echindna.png Chockers ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Echindna.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Echindna.png Icky RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) CITIRWN Echindna.png Blinky bills ghost cave - echidna.png BTJG Echindna.png Rileys Adventures Short-Beaked Echidna.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Short-Beaked Echidna.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog franchise Knuckles the Echidna.jpg 439px-Knucklesdecal.png S&ASR T-Knuckles.png Knuckles the Echidna.png Knuckles,Tails N Sonic.png Knuckles as Boris Wolf.png Knuckles as John Rolfe.png Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg RougeXKnuckles.jpg Knuckles.png Knuckles sonic the hedgehog.png Knuckles.jpg Knuckles fighting.jpg Tikal the Echidna.jpg Tikal in Sonic X.jpg LA Zoo Echidna.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg J.A.S.M.I.N.E..jpeg Books DSC_4880dgfs.jpg C8AD068E-D9C1-4457-8BB1-9293EC85B8C2.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg 6E04792E-50B8-4911-9F14-FF70303ED9F8.jpeg 6C99303A-B6C7-4499-8CDA-5950BA2BE170.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (3).jpeg 64BF7039-F0A2-51F9-98F4-5A9BE5AFBC88.jpeg E4A30838-944E-586F-0291-A689E7B27232.jpeg DB711297-E224-4D42-86EF-4D218239F0FE.jpeg 641138A0-CEA9-4BF3-BE52-08BB3A87DF77.jpeg 3DEAAB3E-354C-44EC-87E9-7495559E331E.jpeg EA431836-6F1E-4B7C-8922-03D013950024.jpeg E74CC2AF-2F32-47F9-B360-678DA14E2AFC.jpeg B472B50D-297B-40CB-A925-29E0EB23D108.jpeg 1EEA2E58-24BB-4944-BADB-CA545DD22F9A.jpeg 1EFF1E17-0BED-4712-8ACA-6842059E20F5.jpeg 5020FD59-29E3-45BB-BF70-4E03F05733FB.jpeg 2CE950FB-3EF2-4239-9D0A-10E1B8CC74D8.jpeg 8D254C19-2748-412B-8362-BE3C6B2CE18C.jpeg 13CDC36B-F9CF-4507-806A-06CCDB0EE90C.jpeg 2CAC5461-35B7-43D7-A072-FE01DFBE383A.jpeg 0B723BF3-BD4C-4746-90D4-5111CED90663.jpeg FDB4A2AC-2E68-4155-A14E-7E6B6C6FED4C.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg See Also * Eastern Long-Beaked Echidna * Western Long-Beaked Echidna * Sir David's Long-Beaked Echidna Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Monotremes Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:The Koala Brothers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Titototter Animals